1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal displaying technologies, and particularly, to a repairing method, a repairing structure, and a repairing system for a disconnected defect of a liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to advantages including small size, light weight, excellent image quality, low power consumption, low service life, digitalization, and no radiation, TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) has be commonly used in different kinds of large, medium, and small size of products, which almost cover all the main electronic products in the present information society such as televisions, computers, mobile phones, GPS (Global positioning system), vehicle displays, and public displays.
TFT-LCD is the combination of the technologies of semiconductors and technologies of liquid crystal displaying, and the manufacture of a TFT array is the hardest part of the manufacture of the whole TFT-LCD. In the manufacturing process of the TFT array, scanning lines, an insulation layer, a semiconductor layer, data lines, and a transparent electrode layer are formed. In the manufacturing process of the TFT array, as shown in FIGS. 1a to 1c, after a data line 12 is formed, an impurity 13 may be remained at the intersection of a scanning line 11 and the data line (as shown in FIG. 1a). The impurity 13 needs to be removed. Generally, the impurity 13 can be removed when being exposed to laser. However, when exposing the impurity 13 to laser, other positions such as the scanning line 11 and the data line 12 may be also exposed to laser. Since the impurity 13 is located at the intersection of the scanning line 11 and the data line 12, therefore, when removing the impurity by exposing the impurity 13 to laser, the scanning line 11 and the data line 12 (as shown in FIG. 1b) are inevitably disconnected by laser. At the same time, there are other factors may disconnect the scanning line 11 and the data line 12 at the intersection thereof.
In order to improve the displaying effect of the TFT-LCD, the disconnected defect at the intersection of the scanning line 11 and the data line 12 are repaired. If the intersection of the scanning line 11 and the data line 12 is repaired by lines coatings directly, a repairing line 14 of the scanning line 11 may directly contact a repairing line 15 of the data line 12, which results in a short circuit between the scanning line 11 and the data line 12 (as shown in FIG. 1c) and further affects the displaying of a pixel area corresponding to the scanning line 11 and the data line 12. Therefore, at present, the disconnected defect at the intersection of the scanning line 11 and the data line 12 is often repaired after the TFT array is manufactured. However, the repairing after the TFT array is manufactured is relatively complicated, and the disconnected defect at the intersection of the scanning line 11 and the data line 12 cannot be repaired after the manufacturing process of the data line 12.
Therefore, how to repair the disconnected defect at the intersection of the scanning line 11 and the data line 12 has become a problem needed to be solved urgently in the manufacturing process of the TFT array.